1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicles and methods of operating vehicles.
2. Background Information
Vehicles such as automobiles or the like may include multiple numbers of power sources to operate. Often times, however, these vehicles may have more power sources than necessary, which may increase power consumption due to extra weight, or the vehicle may not have enough power sources.